


We've All Got Each Other

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [62]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Resilience, aftermath of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: After the Song gives way to battle, the battle gives way to a sickening silence, to a looming pile of Gemstones contained in fuchsia spheres.“I don’t know how weholdthis...” Rose murmurs.Garnet appears beside her.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Garnet & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143650
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	We've All Got Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monochromely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromely/gifts).



> **@Monochromely** : Was thinking about you, and just wanted to write this piece. 
> 
> We've all got each other.

After the Song gives way to battle, the battle gives way to a sickening silence, to a looming pile of Gemstones contained within fuchsia spheres. 

“I don’t know how we _hold_ this...” Rose murmurs.

Garnet appears beside her. Her own constituent parts twitched within her right _after_ , had almost come _undone_. But Ruby protested: _No, in moments like this, we have to hold tighter!_

And they did.

One day, centuries from now, there will be four of them instead of three, huddled together on this planet, finding the missing pieces of what used to be their family and bubbling them for safekeeping. Sometimes, they’ll Fuse, they four—and the day will come that they carve an image of the being that they create when they do into a cliffside. In her large hands, she’ll cradle the entrance to the place where they’ll store those fragments.

That day will come. But until they symbolize it with temples and images, words will have to suffice. For now, Garnet lays a palm on Rose’s shoulder, bracing, and gives voice to what all parts of her already know, what they’ve discovered over the course of this long and painful war: 

“We carry this _together_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Stop hate against Asian Americans and Pacific Islanders.](https://stopaapihate.org/)


End file.
